


Keika the Oni Helps you Greive

by ZeroOmega2100



Category: Monster Girl Encyclopedia, Monster Girls | Monster Boys, Original Work, モンスター娘のいる日常 | Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou
Genre: Aftercare, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Femdom, Friends to Lovers, Grinding, Human/Monster Romance, Loss, Loss of Parent(s), Missionary Position, Ogres, Pubic Hair, Riding, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28621167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroOmega2100/pseuds/ZeroOmega2100
Summary: Keika is an Oni whose been your longtime friend for so long she's kinda become an older sister type. After the listeners dad passed away she helps try to comfort them after the funeral with some booze and happy memories.
Kudos: 15





	Keika the Oni Helps you Greive

[F4M] Keika the Oni Helps You Grieve [Monstergirl][Oni][Wholesome][Loving][Longtime Friends to Lovers][Loss][Comforting][lap pillow][Tipsy][cunnilingus][Pube Appreciation][Fdom][Outercourse][Possesive][Riding][Breast Play][Missionary][Creampies][Aftercare][L-Bombs]

Formatting notes: *Emphasis* / (Notes, emotions, or a specific way of saying something) / [Sounds] / {SFX (Optional)}  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Do whatever you like to make the character work for you.Improv any lines add or remove or change what you feel to make things better for you. Most importantly have fun)

[Door opens and closes]

[Sigh]

Hey...you ok?

No no. I know you put up a strong face for the sake of things but now that its over you don't need to keep doing it. 

Alright...just know that you don't need to fake anything its just me now you know. 

[Softly sits on couch]{can have some soft music or turn on a tv or something entirely up to you}

It was a lovely service. 

Yea it was. Uncle looked...well, he looked content there. 

And your eulogy for him was really heartwarming. 

Pops handing you that specially carved club to bury with him maybe seemed a bit excessive but you know he's not that good with these kinda things. But you know even he was trying his best to not tear up. 

Oh ummm sorry its just, I don't really know what to say in this situation. 

Well yea I mean I know it won't bring uncle back, but you don't need to be so angry at me when im just trying to-

[Loud thud of listener punching wall]

No no. Hey don't be like that stop hitting the wall. 

Hey shhhhhhh shhhhhhh

Cmere [hugs listener]

Hey...I know it hurts. I...I miss him so much too. 

Yea of course I miss him too idiot. You think I called him uncle just for shits and giggles? 

Oni are always serious about family. Blood or adoptive it doesn't matter to us. Even if we were just neighbors my folks cared about you and uncle too.

Here just, lay your head in my lap and just calm down ok?

Shhhhhh [head stroking sounds throughout and add any Shhhhhs or improv any comforting words]

Its ok to cry. Just...let it out ok? 

You've been doing so much trying to be strong for him until he passed. 

Now...just let me be strong for you ok? You don't need to do this on your own anymore.

You went through all the hard parts all alone. Trying to help him when he got sick, exhausting every option the docs had. Dealing with those cut-throat dullahan funeral home owners. 

[Awkward laugh] Sorry...bad joke. Figured it would help ease things a bit. Sorry. 

No. Hey stop talking like that! You're not alone. Just cuz your mom left you after you were born and it was just you and uncle doesn't mean you're worthless. 

Uncle didn't leave you! Hell, when has he acted like he would EVER do that to you? It was...just his time. 

Yea I know its not fair. I'm here though. I'm NOT leaving you ok? I promise. 

Hey. Seriously look at me. Uncle asked me to look out for you and I intend to keep that promise even if he's gone. I don't care if you become a total wreck I'll always be here for you.

[Deep breath and sigh] ok.

Look how bout we just get drunk and think of the better times instead of the bad times?

Good idea right? Awesome, ok where is the booze?

Cabinet in the office? Ok on it. Just wait here and just get comfortable. I'm sure you're probably sick of wearing that monkey suit. 

[Under her breath]  
Even though you always looked cute when you wear a suit. 

Heh right booze. Coming right up. 

[footsteps going to other room. Checks the cabinet bottles clinking]

Hey uhh what do you feel like chugging? There's alot of options here. 

Strongest thing in here?

Got it. 

Hmmm [clinking then surprised gasp]

Whoa. Holy crap!

Oh nothing its just... the sake my dad gave your dad as a "welcome to the neighborhood" gift is still here. 

Oh we are definitely drinking this. This stuff has got to be even more powerful with age. 

[Blows on bottle and wiping dust]

[Light coughing]

Whew uncle really hasn't moved this in all this time. 

Ok lets get the cups aaaaand...oh. these are here too. 

Uncle...you really kept these. We were still just dumb kids, yet you kept our old daruma?

[Sniffle and trying not to break]

You big softie. You really did care about me even though I'm an oni? Damn it...don't cry...you're supposed to be the big sis for him after all. Yeah...just the big sis. 

[Sniffles kinda crying]

That's...all I'm meant for. 

Im sorry uncle. I wish...before you left I could have told him how I felt about him, like you said I should but...no. No time to be selfish. 

[Composes herself with deep breath and wipes her face.]

[Footsteps coming back]

Hey! Sorry for the wait. Things were alittle dusty and just ended up seeing some old knick knacks that got me distracted. 

Here. 

[Uncork sake and pours]

Yours aaaaaand mine. 

So...to what do we toast to? 

To moving forward eh? 

Hmmmm yea sure I can get behind that one. 

Gambei! [Couple gulps then deep exhale. Get that tone when you drink some really strong booze]

Wheeeeeew damn that is some Grade A oni sake. 

Pops wasn't kidding the stuff is more tasty with age. 

Burns so good. 

Pfffftt [laugh] oh cmon dude, that was barely a huge shot and youre already gagging. 

I mean if I remember correctly back in sophomore year when we snuck to the greek party you really pounded away the vodka like nothing. 

Ohhhh is that a challenge? Heh. Sure thing bring it on.

Drink! Drink! Drink! 

[Some time passes]

[Kinda slurred and tipsy]

[Laughing] ok ok and remember that first month after you and uncle moved in? You were so damn curious bout me and my parents horns. 

We then had that barbeque and you and I snuck away to the woods. [Snickers] You then asked how do you get horns like mine? [Snickers harder and gulps another shot]

I then said "papa says human boys have horns under their tummies."

Then you like an dumbass dropped trou and showed me your twig and berries. 

[Laughs slapping the table]

And then you asked "Why doesnt mine glow like the ones on your dad's head?"

I swear I was laughing so hard I think that's how Uncle found us. 

He saw you and he was all [mock dad voice] "BOY! what the hell are ya doing? Why are you doing that to a lady?!"

[Laughing] you looked at him all innocently and said "Im just trying to find out if Keika can make my horn glow"

Ohhhhhh man. Uncle gave you such a spanking you couldn't sit right on the bus for days. When I told my old man bout it he was just laughing his ass off and offered uncle his club. 

[Giggles]

Ohhhhh man. Those were fun times. 

Wheeeeew boy it gets so hot after drinking some good sake. Gotta air myself out of this friking thing. 

[Shuffling opens her kimono slightly with some relieved sighs] 

What? What are you looking at? 

Wait for real? You never seen me wear a kimono?

Huh well now that you mention it, yeah you're right. 

You missed my sweet 16 and I had to wear one then too.

[Gulps some more sake]

Whew...yea pops is kinda old school with some of the oni traditions but still trying to adapt to modern human standards. He certainly had no problem adapting to the football fan life. Especially when he and uncle would argue over their teams. 

[Laughing]  
They always got so damn heated in those arguments. 

[Improv 2 dads arguing over their teams. I'm not a huge sports person so I can't think of anything here. Default to Patriots vs Cowboys or something]

Always arguing who deserved the superbowl ring to the point my dad was willing to challenge uncle to a damn club fight. Big idiots but lovable idiots. 

Oh seriously hun, you don't need to apologize for missing my birthday that time. I know it was cuz uncle was starting to get sick by then and you were doing your best to work and keep things afloat.

Besides you made up for it when we had a blast at homecoming. That bonfire after party was the tits. 

Hey. Shut up you big moron. I wouldn't have even gone if it wasn't you who asked. I mean most humans were dicks to me in highschool when the puberty hit and my horns went all hellboy. You were the only one who didn't look at me like I was gunna club them over the head. 

You had things hard enough working through university while still trying to take care of uncle between those times he recovered. You really didn't need to take time out of that just for me when I felt like an extra burden.

Sorry. Getting on the sad train again. Time for another shot I think. 

[Chugs another shot of sake and exhale]

Damn thats good stuff. Thanks uncle for keeping it and the Daru- uuuuuhhh nevermind. 

What? Oh its...nothing just had a thought and its stupid. Shouldn't be bringing up stuff that doesn't matter anymore.

No. I told you its noth-

H-hey! [Giggles getting tickled]

Stooooop you shit! You know im [laugh] ticklish! Sthap!

[Improv some ticking struggle and giggles]

Ok ok ok! 

[Catching her breath]

Cheater. Anyway. Well. When I was getting the sake, I found...something else. 

[Sigh] alright hang on let me get them. 

[Come back and soft thunk]

Remember these? 

No dumbass. Its not one of those russian dolls inside a doll. 

These are Daruma. 

Yea NOW you remember. 

So since were going down memory lane, what did you wish for when you painted the first eye on yours?

Oh cmon tell me. Yeah I know it was when we were in like, what grade school? Seriously tell me. 

Cmon man. Normally I'd forgive that kinda thing especially when were sauced but cmon tell me what you wished for or this time I AM clubbing you.

[Short pause or some improv goading listener to spill the beans]

Wait really? 

Pfffffffft [hard laugh]

Really? Learn how to get horns like me? 

You really were still obsessed with my horns even after the whole pants incident? 

Well kudos for you having your priorities. 

So I'm guessing you never did figure out how to do it huh? [Snicker] Yeah once you finally accepted humans can't get horns like Oni, I guess you must have felt like when you found out santa wasn't real. Ooops I'm sorry did I ruin your childhood again? [Playful chuckle]

Ok ok sorry. Just teasing you. 

Oh uggghh what did I wish for?

Ummmmm well....remember when I made my wish and I asked uncle to talk to me privately about it? 

Yea Uncle knew about my wish cuz ummmm. 

Well you see...my wish was...umm. 

I didn't wanna...oh hell I'm gunna need another to get this out. 

Gimme that!

[Grabs the sake and chugs what is left]

[Long exhale and cough]

Ok.... so my wish. It was ummm. 

I didnt want to be...just like a sister to you. 

What do I mean?

What you do you mean what do I mean? Isn't it obvious? 

Look at me! [Soft skin touching holding listeners face]

I...love you.

I've...always loved you. 

I never cared that you were human. 

I just wanted to be a part of your life. In any small way.

You and Uncle became part of my family.

It didn't matter to us what you were.

That's why I never wanted to leave you. Why I didn't want you to go through this all alone. 

Its why I always smiled from ear to ear whenever we would hang out, even when you were so busy or totally exhausted. 

Knowing you'd be there for me even if you were late is why I was always able to tolerate wearing these old timey kimonos or having to do some other boring tradition.

And right now... its because I love you that I refuse to let you say you have no one else now that uncle's gone. Its why I want to help ease your sadness. 

I'm just...I hate that I couldn't tell you this while uncle was still alive. He always kept telling me I shouldn't just keep it bottled up. 

Why didn't I? 

Well...I was scared. 

Yea even oni get scared. But to think it was because of a human. 

I was scared of...having my heart broken. 

Why? Well because maybe you'd think I was just some monster and that you could never see me as anything else. So I just...accepted that I'd be a strong big sis for you since I would rather be that than tell you how I feel and risk having you reject me or worse say a human could never ever love a monster like me. 

Yea I know humans and demis getting together are pretty common NOW but that doesn't mean the stigma isnt still there. 

Doesn't help when pops kept telling me all those stories of humans fighting oni in the old days as bedtime stories. 

But umm yea...I finally told you what my wish was and how I-

[Surprised gasp then kissing. Improv as long as you want]

That was...well worth the long wait. Damn slow idiot. 

Yeah. I promise I won't leave you. Never. 

Cmere. Give me those lips again.

[More kissing. Have fun]

Heh. I can still taste the sake on your lips. It's so sweet to have you and that flavor mixed. 

Here ummm. You mind helping me here? The sash is kinda a bitch to get off. 

[Soft breathing and shuffling getting the sash untied]

Ok that's feeling nice and loose. 

What? Oh the tomoe and the lotus on my shoulder?

Yea. I got a few tattoos. They're Just some traditional designs that's important to oni and stuff. 

T-turn around and show em? Ummmm yea right. [Nervous laughing]

No its nothing just. This reminds me of the pants incident. Only this time...I'm the one stripping so its kinda, unexpected. 

[Deep exhale]

So ummm yea this is...me. 

Hey...easy there with the kissing up my leg. [Soft moan]

Licking along the lines of my garter tatoo. Damn it. Your tongue feels...so good on my thighs. Shit maybe Ill get a more intricate one and you'll lick it more intensely next time huh? 

[Giggles and moaning getting her thighs kissed and licked]

Ohhhhh fuck baby. I never would have imagined this happening when I thought about telling you before hand.

I guess...[moans and giggles] you're really into thighs huh? Fuck wait, wait I'm alittle ticklish there!

[More giggling and moaning]

Ohhhhh shit I'm definitely not ticklish THERE sweety. 

Just...oh shit lick and rub me through the shorts. 

[Moans more pleased. Have fun here you know the sounds you make when getting licked and touched so do you and improv whatever you want]

Hang on let me slide these off. I wanna feel your tongue on my pussy directly.

[Shuffling taking her shorts off]

Oh yea sorry I didn't exactly count on this happening at anytime so I'm sorry bout the little strip down south. 

Y-you like it?!

[Sheepish chuckling]

Oh ummm well heh I'm glad you think its cute. 

[Giggles] s-shutup you idiot. Yeah I know it matches the curtains. What you thought it would be neon or glowing like my horns?

[Moans gasping]

Mmmmm ok ok no more talking smack and more enjoying my guys mouth on my cunt. 

Fuck yea baby that's it. 

Just...tease my clit like- ok never mind you know what you're doing. 

[Moan and breathing. 2nd verse same as the first you know your sounds when getting your coochie eaten out. Improv what you want]

Mmmmm fuck let me just grab your hair. Bury your face in there baby. Eat me out like its your last meal. 

Give me that tongue I've been craving all these damn years. 

Thats...it. Get right IN THERE!. 

Fuck yea. Lick your "oni Nee san's' smoldering hot pussy. Little pervert human. 

[Gasping laughing]

Ok ok sorry, no weird weebspeak jokes. Couldn't help myself. You looked so cute between my thighs. Shit that felt good though. Bite my clit again please. 

[Gasping moaning. Improv time do you]

Fuck yea thats [shudder] ohhh god yea. 

The way your tongue just slides in me. 

Damn it feels so good. 

Youre really going to town on my soul patch there. Is it THAT cute?

You know...[moans] most guys I'd expect would want a girl to be all pornstar smooth but...this certainly isnt bad. 

[Soft laugh] We calling it "floof" now? For fucks sake you're so damn adorably stupid. 

Adorably stupid...and MINE!

[Thud pushing listener on their back]

Got ya. Just because I love you doesn't mean I'm gunna be all demure. I AM still an oni. Right now after waiting so long, I want what's MINE! With all the sake we've drank my "inhibitions" are abit nonexistant. 

Lets get this suit off you

[Undressing listener eagerly]

Well well. I guess your "horn" didn't glow but it certainly grew since then. 

Shit you got a nice looking cock. 

[Moans rubbing herself on him. Improv as you do]{wet sounds optional}

Im just gunna rub this guy along my pussy. 

Mmmmmm the way you're spreading my lips. Feels so good.

Nope. No touching. Im holding those hands of yours down.

[Thud holding his hands down]

[Moaning grinding. Improv again]{wet sounds optional}

Mmmmmm there we go. Gotta get you good and ready for me. 

Damn it. You make me so soaked. 

Looks like you're enjoying yourself alot there babe. 

Is feeling how hot I am for you making your cock that much more eager? Or is it just the sake in your system? 

Youre sliding your cock so intensely along my pussy. Want to fuck an oni that bad?

Heh well wait no longer cuz I need you bad

[Moans sitting down]

Ohhh shit. Just...give me a minute. Let me just enjoy this moment. 

You look so cute there under me your face all flushed with need and from the booze. I want more. 

[Passionate kissing then slow moaning as she starts riding]{wet sounds optional}

Damn it feels so good taking you for my myself. 

This is what I've been craving for so long. 

I never could stop thinking about you. 

Ohhhh feels so good to just grind my hips against you like this. 

[More intense moaning and panting. Improv as you want]{wet sounds optional}

Mine. Mine. Mine. You're MINE!

[Moan] enjoying how tight I'm squeezing you baby? 

Go right ahead, buck up into me. 

You don't need your hands anyway so just push those hips up into me. 

[Moans and some growls getting more agressive. Improv as you like]

Do it baby. Buck up harder. Give me that thick cock of yours. 

Give me what's mine. 

I want more. So much more. 

Give it me. Every pulse, every throb belongs to me. 

That's it I feel you throbbing. 

Do it. Don't hold back. Give it me. Fill me up. 

Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine. MINE!

[Kissing and moaning urging listener for those cummies. Have fun]

[Shudders moaning enjoying the filling]

Ohhhh fuck baby. So much. So warm. So good. 

[Affectionate kiss]

Yeah oni sake tends to have that affect on humans.

Kinda forgot that in the moment. I don't regret it though. 

Sorry about your wrists. Kinda hard to fight that dominating instinct once things get going. 

Here let me rub them for you. 

[Skin touching sounds]

Better? Hmmmm still kinda sore huh? 

Well how about I [ripping sounds] get rid of these bindings on my tits?

Give me your hands.

Here. Think grabbing these will make your hands feel better?

[Soft moaning getting tits massaged]

Ohhhh yea keep going. Getting filled up and my tits massaged after by you? Bliss personified. 

Right there honey. Suck my nipples. Maybe there is some sake in em? [Moaning giggle]

[Happy shriek getting put on her back]

Ohhhhhhh getting aggressive now are we? 

Guess the sake is making ya hungry for more eh? 

Well, go right ahead baby. Fuck me. Take me as many times as you want. I'm yours. Only yours. 

[Moans and panting. Improv do you]

Fuck yea. That's the spot. Harder. Cmon harder!

Oh god yea that's it. Squeeze my tits and just pound into me. 

[Gasping and louder moaning and growls. Do you]

Right fucking there that's the spot. Just ram it into me please!

Give me everything!

Yes. I'm yours baby! Yours. Yours. YOURS!

[Moaning and kissing and growls. Have fun]

You're throbbing so much again. I can feel it when I clamp down. 

Don't stop. Keep fucking me like that. I want to be sore. 

Deeper. Harder. Cum for me again. 

I'll hold you with my thighs. Go deep as you can and cum with me. 

Mine. Mine. Mine. 

[Orgasm. Have fun cooming.]

[Can have some aftershocks if you are into that.]

Ohhhhh god that was so good. 

Hey. Your hairs all messy [giggles]

There you are. 

[Lovingly kiss]

I know it won't bring uncle back but I think he'd be happy knowing this happened between us. 

[Playful laugh] I bet if he was still around he'd have walked in and just said "bout damn time sport" and gave you a thumbs up. 

[Giggling]

I promise I'm not going to leave you. I swear baby you aren't dreaming. Ill be right here when you wake up in the morning. Tomorrow and every day after that. 

You were never alone and you won't be alone from now on.

I love you so much. 

We'll get through this together. I promise.


End file.
